Neo Tyrants
Neo Tyrants Produced by Gene Tech as a means to improve Umbrella's Tyrant programs, Neo Tyrants are unique in their intelligence while retaining many of their "normal" traits. In service for twenty years, the best model produced is NT-14 and is in service for twenty years. Also, there are two "wild" Tyrants produced from "natural" infections with the more advanced viruses. These souls have shown to have full intelligence that they had before along with gaining the signature Tyrant's strength. *NT-13- A failed experiment created from the Adaptive Gene Virus. It was sealed away and was eventually killed by the NT-14 prototype. *NT-14- The most successful Tyrant model created by Gene Tech, the NT-14 is basically an advanced T-103 with high intelligence and vitality causing it survive several deaths. An unknown quantity have been produced and several have been killed. *NT-15- The second attempt at creating a Tyrant using the AG Virus, this time AGES. It worked initially but it began to evolve out of control. When it was accidentally released by Richard Ernest, it was unstoppable until it "evolved to death" or basically exploded due to how big it was getting. *NT-16- An accidental Tyrant created when Jason injected himself with AGES, NT-16 proved to be the only successful AGES Tyrant. It was eventually killed by an M1A1 Abrams' main gun. The remains were then consumed in the explosion of Belmot Labortories but Jason managed to survive and was encountered again in South America. A second NT-16 was produced by Dr. Strauss but this one was destroyed by Alex. *NT-17- A rare series of assassin Tyrants, NT-17 is an insturimental cleaner for Gene Tech. The first model, Shadow 1 served for over a decade before being killed by Thomas but a Shadow 2 and 3 have been mentioned indicating that there is more than one NT-17 active. *NT-18- The designation for Alex Isaacs, Jason's son, Alex was infected with AGES at conception due to his father's miscalcuatlion athough mutations didn't occur until he was exposed to the T Beta-Virus. He survived the Orlando Outbreak and was last seen in South America. *NT-19- The second non factory produced Tyrant, NT-19 is Dylan Thomas who was injected with the Zeus virus by an unknown doctor. He was pursumed dead after the ''USS Lazarus ''blew up off othe coast of Miami but he was found in a Cuban prison a month later, having washed up on their shores. *T-87- While not officially a Neo Tyrant, T-87 was created by the Zeus Virus and is classified as such. As the only Amphibious Tyrant, T-87 is an effective underwater weapon. *ATLAS- Standing for Armed Tyrant with Armored Lethal Suit, ATLAS was Gene Tech's answer to T-A.L.O.S. but with much more powerful capabilities. Consisting of a NT-14 built into a 15 foot tall suit of powered armor, ATLAS is desgined for mobility and heavy firepower which includes machine guns, a recoiless rifle and missile launchers. While the prototypes have several design flaws, ATLAS have proven promising enough to enter limited service. Category:Tyrant-Class